New Things with New People
by degrassilovely
Summary: FOURSOME. Eli, Clare, Imogen and Fiona. OOC AND DIRTY


**SOME REQUESTED A THREESOME WITH THE MISFITS AND I FEEL AWKWARD WRITING SEX WITH ADAM JUST BECAUSE IT'S AWKWARD FOR ME BUT I WROTE A FOURSOME INSTEAD. COMPLETELY DIRTY. YOU WILL GET TURNED ON. SO YEAH (: OOC ALSO IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS.**

"We haven't had sex in like a week." Eli said hovering over Clare.

"I know, I'm sorry. Church and homework have been hogging up my life."

"I don't know why you still go, do you not feel guilt since your sinning?"

"How am I sinning?"

"By fucking me." Eli bluntly responded.

"We're making love, not fucking Eli. And I'm in love with you so it's really nothing wrong with it."

"Whatever you say Clare." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

XXX

Fiona left her house to go picked up Imogen. They were heading over to Eli's house, unannounced planning on watching some movies. She got up of the car and rang her bell.

"Hey Fi." Imogen said giving her a hug.

"Hey, ready?"

"Ready setty." She said cheerfully as they both hopped in the car.

XXX

They arrived at Eli's house not too much later. They grabbed the bag of movies and knocked on the door.

"Hey girls." Cece greeted them.

"Hey, is Eli home?" Fiona asked.

"Yep, up in his room. Go right up."

"Thanks." They smiled and made their way up to his room. They opened the door and squealed, "Oh my god."

Eli hopped off of Clare pulling the blanket over her, "Guys, get out." They immediately shut the door and awkwardly looked at each other.

"Bad idea." Fiona said.

"Well they should have locked the door." Imogen said in their defense.

XXX

Clare groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Clare, it's okay."

"That's so humiliating."

"They didn't see anything on you, why are you embarrassed?"

"Still…it's just, it's gonna be so awkward now."

"Just get dressed so I can let them in." Clare pulled on her boy shorts and a shirt and Eli pulled up his boxers. He hesitantly opened the door and weakly smiled at his friends.

"Sorry about that." Imogen said.

"It's fine. Next time, knock."

They nodded and hopped on the bed, "Hey Clare."

She weakly smiled avoiding eye contact. Eli sat next to her and pulled her in his lap, "She's embarrassed, why'd you guys come over?"

"We were planning on having a movie day, you up for it?"

"Sure, do you mind if they stay?" Eli asked directing to Clare.

"I don't care." She muttered in his neck.

"I love you, don't be sad."

The lights flickered off and Clare looked up and saw Fiona turned them off, putting the movie in.

"I'm not sad, this is just so embarrassing and awkward."

"You're making it awkward, they don't care."

She groaned and buried her face in his neck. Eli sighed and watched the movie with Clare in his lap.

A sex scene approached and all three were engrossed in it and Clare was still lying in Eli's chest, not caring for the movie.

"Looks similar to what Eli and Clare were just doing." Imogen joked.

"I think we need a little replay, don't you agree?" Fiona said.

"Guys, no. Clare is already upset about it."

"Clare…"Fiona called.

She turned around to look at her, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still embarrassed?" Imogen asked.

"Just leave me alone."

Imogen pulled Clare off the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Are you still embarrassed?" She asked again.

"Yes, just leave me-" Suddenly, Imogen smashed her lips to Clare's. Clare's eyes went wide as well as Fiona and Eli's. Clare stood their awkwardly as Imogen tried to get her to kiss back. Imogen gripped her waist and soon Clare gave in.

"Oh my god." Eli said watching his girlfriend and best friend make out.

Imogen began to squeeze Clare's breasts until she pulled back, "Why'd you do that?" Clare asked.

"You seemed to like it."

"So what? Why would you kiss me?"

"You're too uptight and secure and you revolve everything around Eli. You need to open up a bit, try new things…with new people."

"That's considered cheating."

"Not if Eli is involved." Imogen hinted.

"A threesome?" Eli questioned.

"A foursome." She corrected. She pulled Fiona up from the floor and kissed her. Eli looked at Clare with wide eyes then back to his best friends making out. Fiona was already lesbian so there was no doubt that she was into it and from this scene, Eli figured Imogen was bi sexual or at least bi curious. Their hands were running over each other's body until Imogen pulled back.

She pulled Clare closer to them but Clare moved back, "I'm not doing this."

"Why not?"

"This is awkward and uncomfortable and I can't." She looked at Eli and he nodded telling her it was okay.

"Let's give your boyfriend a show. Live porn, why not?"

"Okay." Clare muttered.

Imogen smiled and pulled Clare closer and began to kiss her. Fiona added to the mix and they began to three way kiss.

Fiona ran her hands up Clare's body to her breast and began squeezing it.

Clare suddenly pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm trying and I can't do this. I feel so uncomfortable. I'm only used to Eli touching me."

"Then let Eli touch you." Imogen said as she hopped on the bed. "We need you to touch your girlfriend to get her turned on." Fiona said hopping next to Imogen.

"Come here beautiful." Eli said.

Clare walked over to Eli and sat down. Eli smashed his lips to Clare's and glided his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her shirt over her head and rekindled the kiss. His hands ran over her breasts as he tugged at her nipples. Suddenly, Eli felt his boxers being tugged. He knew was happening next and grew hard considering he was having a foursome with his beautiful girlfriend and his gorgeous best friends.

Eli lifted up his hips as the girls slid his boxers down. Eli moaned in Clare's mouth when he felt two tongues on his length. Eli moved his hand behind Clare's shorts and lightly stroked her. She softly moaned as his hands pleased her. Eli pulled back from Clare and looked down at Imogen and Fiona sucking him. He pulled Fiona up to his lips and pushed Clare down to his length. She unquestionably took it in her mouth along with Imogen. Eli pulled Fiona's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. She took her breast in his mouth and played with her nipple. He stuck his fingers behind her pants and thrusted his finger inside of her.

"Damn Eli." She gripped his shoulders as he thrusted his fingers inside of her. He pleased her as he felt himself growing close.

"I'm gonna cum." Both girls pulled back and began to stroke his length. He released on their hands and they both licked it off their fingers. Eli thrusted faster in Fiona and she soon released on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and held them out to Imogen. She happily sucked it off.

"You did it Eli, she's horny now." Imogen said referencing to Clare.

"I wanna corrupt you even more than Eli has." Imogen whispered in Clare's ear. She blushed and surprisingly slammed her lips to Imogen's.

Fiona crawled on the other side of Eli and pulled Clare's shorts down. Imogen pulled back and lied Clare down. She blushed waiting for something to happen.

"Can we eat you out?" Fiona asked rubbing Clare's inner thigh. She nodded in reply. Both girls got on their knees. "Eli, come here." Imogen said.

He sat in front of her as the girls brought their faces down to Clare's center and Imogen stroked Eli.

"OH MY GOD." Clare yelled. There was no doubt Eli was an expert as eating her out but this was a whole other level. They were working miracles inside of her. Imogen spread her folds and sucked on them.

"Imogen, let me fuck you please." Eli groaned in his own world as he was close to releasing again. She pulled back from Clare letting Fiona take over. Imogen took off her clothes and lied down on the bed the same direction as Clare. Eli pushed in Imogen and started off fast.

"Eli, fuck my pussy hard." She groaned. She turned Clare's face to hers and kissed her.

"You're so gorgeous." Imogen whispered against Clare's lips. Clare brought her hands to Imogen's breast as Fiona pleased her and Eli fucked Imogen.

Clare was close and pulled back from Imogen, "Faster Fiona." Fiona flicked her tongue faster and sucked her clit.

"Oh Fuck. "Clare yelled arching her hips. She soon came in Fiona's mouth. Fiona turned Eli's face towards her and kissed him so he can take Clare's cum.

Clare's chest heaved up and down at the intensity. Imogen reached over tugging Clare's breasts as she felt herself closer to relief.

"Eli, I'm so close. Please." Imogen begged tugging at her hair and Clare's breast.

Eli thrusted harder and deeper widening Imogen's legs for a deeper angle. She soon came on his length and Fiona leaned down sucking it off.

All of them were exhausted and lied down, limbs interlocked.

"Who wants to get fucked next? Eli asked.

**Might make another chapter for this. **


End file.
